


One Happy Memory

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-30
Updated: 2003-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Happy Memory

Hermione smiled slightly as she bent towards her Pensieve, knowing what she'd see. The years fell away and she was sitting in a church pew, watching herself marry Harry. She looked around at everyone, and marvelled at how young they'd all been. They'd thought there would be no more fighting. They hadn't the faintest idea that two years later, half of them would be dead - including Harry. Blinking hard, she left the memory quickly. It was harder and harder to hang on to the sweetness of that moment. Fiercely, she rubbed tears from wrinkled cheeks, and put away the Pensieve.


End file.
